Herbicides that inhibit protoporphyrinogen oxidase (hereinafter referred to as Protox or PPO; EC:1.3.3.4), a key enzyme in the biosynthesis of protoporphyrin IX, have been used for selective weed control since the 1960s. PPO catalyzes the last common step in chlorophyll and heme biosynthesis which is the oxidation of protoporphyrinogen IX to protoporphyrin IX. (Matringe et al. 1989. Biochem. 1. 260: 231). PPO-inhibiting herbicides include many different structural classes of molecules (Duke et al. 1991. Weed Sci. 39: 465; Nandihalli et al. 1992. Pesticide Biochem. Physiol. 43: 193; Matringe et al. 1989. FEBS Lett. 245: 35; Yanase and Andoh. 1989. Pesticide Biochem. Physiol. 35: 70). These herbicidal compounds include the diphenylethers {e.g. lactofen, (+−)-2-ethoxy-1-methyl-2-oxoethyl 5-{2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy}-2-nitrobenzoate; acifluorfen, 5-{2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy}-2-nitrobenzoic acid; its methyl ester; or oxyfluorfen, 2-chloro-1-(3-ethoxy-4-nitrophenoxy)-4-(trifluorobenzene)}, oxidiazoles, (e.g. oxidiazon, 3-{2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylethoxy)phenyl}-5-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-(3H)-one), cyclic imides (e.g. S-23142, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-propargyloxyphenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimide; chlorophthalim, N-(4-chlorophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimide), phenyl pyrazoles (e.g. TNPP-ethyl, ethyl 2-{1-(2,3,4-trichlorophenyl)-4-nitropyrazolyl-5-oxy}propionate; M&B 39279), pyridine derivatives (e.g. LS 82-556), and phenopylate and its 0-phenylpyrrolidino- and piperidinocarbamate analogs. Many of these compounds competitively inhibit the normal reaction catalyzed by the enzyme, apparently acting as substrate analogs.
Application of PPO-inhibiting herbicides results in the accumulation of protoporphyrinogen IX in the chloroplast and mitochondria, which is believed to leak into the cytosol where it is oxidized by a peroxidase. When exposed to light, protoporphyrin IX causes formation of singlet oxygen in the cytosol and the formation of other reactive oxygen species, which can cause lipid peroxidation and membrane disruption leading to rapid cell death (Lee et al. 1993. Plant Physiol. 102: 881).
Not all PPO enzymes are sensitive to herbicides which inhibit plant PPO enzymes. Both the Escherichia coli and Bacillus subtilis PPO enzymes (Sasarmen et al. 1993. Can. J. Microbiol. 39: 1155; Dailey et al. 1994. J. Biol. Chem. 269: 813) are resistant to these herbicidal inhibitors. Mutants of the unicellular alga Chlamydomonas reinhardtii resistant to the phenylimide herbicide S-23142 have been reported (Kataoka et al. 1990. J. Pesticide Sci. 15: 449; Shibata et al. 1992. In Research in Photosynthesis, Vol. III, N. Murata, ed. Kluwer:Netherlands. pp. 567-70). At least one of these mutants appears to have an altered PPO activity that is resistant not only to the herbicidal inhibitor on which the mutant was selected, but also to other classes of protox inhibitors (Oshio et al. 1993. Z. Naturforsch. 48c: 339; Sato et al. 1994. In ACS Symposium on Porphyric Pesticides, S. Duke, ed. ACS Press: Washington, D.C.). A mutant tobacco cell line has also been reported that is resistant to the inhibitor S-21432 (Che et al. 1993. Z. Naturforsch. 48c: 350). Auxotrophic E. coli mutants have been used to confirm the herbicide resistance of cloned plant PPO-inhibiting herbicides.
Three main strategies are available for making plants tolerant to herbicides, i.e. (1) detoxifying the herbicide with an enzyme which transforms the herbicide, or its active metabolite, into nontoxic products, such as, for example, the enzymes for tolerance to bromoxynil or to basta (EP242236, EP337899); (2) mutating the target enzyme into a functional enzyme which is less sensitive to the herbicide, or to its active metabolite, such as, for example, the enzymes for tolerance to glyphosate (EP293356, Padgette S. R. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 266, 33, 1991); or (3) overexpressing the sensitive enzyme so as to produce quantities of the target enzyme in the plant which are sufficient in relation to the herbicide, in view of the kinetic constants of this enzyme, so as to have enough of the functional enzyme available despite the presence of its inhibitor. The third strategy was described for successfully obtaining plants which were tolerant to PPO inhibitors (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,373 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,602, and patent family members thereof.). In addition, US 2010/0100988 and WO 2007/024739 discloses nucleotide sequences encoding amino acid sequences having enzymatic activity such that the amino acid sequences are resistant to PPO inhibitor herbicidal chemicals, in particular 3-phenyluracil inhibitor specific PPO mutants.
WO 2012/080975 discloses plants the tolerance of which to a PPO-inhibiting herbicide named “benzoxazinone-derivative” herbicide (1,5-dimethyl-6-thioxo-3-(2,2,7-trifluoro-3-oxo-4-(prop-2-ynyl)-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[b][1,4]oxazin-6-yl)-1,3,5-triazinane-2,4-dione) had been increased by transforming said plants with nucleic acids encoding mutated PPO enzymes. In particular, WO 2012/080975 discloses that the introduction of nucleic acids which code for a mutated PPO of an Amaranthus type II PPO in which the Arginine at position 128 had been replaced by a leucine, alanine, or valine, and the phenylalanine at position 420 had been replaced by a methionine, cysteine, isoleucine, leucine, or threonine, confers increased tolerance/resistance to a benzoxazinone-derivative herbicide.
The inventors of the present invention have now surprisingly found that those types of double-mutants and, furthermore, novel substitutions for R128 and F420 which are not disclosed in WO 2012/080975 confer increased tolerance/resistance to a wide variety of PPO inhibitors including, but not limited to a “benzoxazinone-derivative” (1,5-dimethyl-6-thioxo-3-(2,2,7-trifluoro-3-oxo-4-(prop-2-ynyl)-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[b][1,4]oxazin-6-yl)-1,3,5-triazinane-2,4-dione) herbicide described in WO 2012/080975. Thus, to date, the prior art has not described PPO-inhibiting herbicide tolerant plants containing a mutated PPO nucleic acid according to the present invention, which are tolerant/resistant to a broad spectrum of PPO inhibitors. Therefore, what is needed in the art are crop plants and crop plants having increased tolerance to herbicides such as PPO-inhibiting herbicide and containing at least one wildtype and/or mutated PPO nucleic acid according to the present invention. Also needed are methods for controlling weed growth in the vicinity of such crop plants or crop plants. These compositions and methods would allow for the use of spray over techniques when applying herbicides to areas containing crop plants or crop plants.